


100 Things #8 (Queer as Folk US)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [8]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #8 (Queer as Folk US)

The hardest part of being a parent, Debbie learned early, was fighting the urge to wrap your child in bubble wrap and never let him get hurt. The small things like skinned knees and scrapped elbows can be fixed with a kiss, some triple antibiotic cream and a Batman band aid. Even the bigger things like jammed fingers and broken bones will heal with time and a little professional help. It's the things you can't touch or cure like watching your boy pine for a relationship he'll never have. Particularly when you know that it would never work. A part of you dies knowing that the thing your kid wants most would break him into little pieces.

That is the kind of shit that keeps you up nights nursing a cup of coffee and wishing there was something you could do to fix things. Broken toys can be fixed or replaced and expensive comics can be saved for. But there is no glue to mend a heart torn in two and tears that have fallen can't be unshed. No mom kisses or homemade brownies are going to make thing any better. It was in those moments when the hurt and sadness showed on Micheal’s face that she wished he was her little boy again. Back to the days when mom had the power to make everything better.


End file.
